


<夏日特辑|Flourish> VOL.02 Juicy Juicy

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 1.Paparazzi（狗仔队）2.B.A.R.O.Q.U.E.（巴洛克式）3.Bronze carving（青铜雕塑）4.CUTCUTCUT（捕捉镜头）5.Grapefruit（西柚）





	VOL.02 Juicy Juicy

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉普设USK  
> 〉〉Comedy

 

 

      阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯醒来的时候并没有看到那个本应该跟他赤身裸体纠缠在一块的绿眼睛的英国人，但床上的凹陷和两人扔在地上的衣服告诉他：对方没离开多久，也不会离开多远。他听见大堂传来自动钢琴的乐声，天花板上的水晶吊灯反着光。繁复的丝质薄被被揉成一团，缠在他的腰间仅把他的屌盖住，而他的后颈、胸膛及四肢全部都暴露在空气中。

 

      尽管如此，他还是感到十分闷热。阳台的门大开，西西里的阳光被腥咸潮热的海风顺进房间，让人喘不过气来。阿尔弗雷德感觉自己每吸入一口气都像是液体，身上黏黏糊糊的恶心。

 

      但是他并不打算立马就去冲澡——他一冲澡就会感到饿，而助理们及厨师在昨天就已经撤离了。所以他决定先把工作弄完再起床。阿尔弗雷德撑着床沿够到了昨天混乱中，不知是被他还是亚瑟甩到大理石地板上的眼镜把它戴起来（它没被踩坏真是个奇迹），然后把妆前镜上的笔记本电脑和单反相机搬到床上来。

 

      他把照片导入电脑，打开工作用的文件夹一张张查看。他们打算拍摄一组意大利味道浓重一点的照片用在阿玛尼2018早秋时装的宣传画册里，于是他们干脆在西西里海边的一处巴洛克式别墅里取景。斑驳的壁纸、生出铜绿的水龙头和阳台上被海风侵蚀掉鼻子的天使告诉摄影组，这个别墅的确是建于上世纪五十年代，后勤人员整整花了一天功夫才布好景。（“指不定这是某个唐*的私人度假别墅。”“的确是。”瓦尔加斯（他们的总编辑）的回答让阿尔弗雷德惊讶了一下，“只不过早就被意大利政府没收了。”）尽管其间发生了各种差错以及惊吓（前者比如一位化妆师被毒虫叮咬送去了医院。后者……比如他们在晚间拍摄时镜子发潮红色边框掉色，导致红色液体滑下来），但最终拿到的照片还是比较让人满意的。

 

      阿玛尼今年的新款带有一点复古的调调，贝雷帽、夹克、宽的花领带及宽松的正装裤……这些穿在亚瑟·柯克兰身上再合适不过——他就像是一位到意大利度假的绅士——这组照片作为GQ的封面都不为过。镜头里柯克兰靠在门框上整理着袖子，或是插着裤子口袋望向镜头。新款衣服设计简单，但面料高档、裁剪精致，良好的打光和助理的打理使得衣服在柯克兰身上显得更加服帖。他们还有一组在阳台拍的照片，来自英格兰的平面模特身着棉麻衬衫及丝质赭色背带裤，手里拿着一杯果汁。

 

      这组照片吸引了阿尔弗雷德，倒不是因为服装拍得有多好——他被照片里的柯克兰吸引了。他在海风中的浅色碎发像是镀了层金，取下蛤蟆镜的动作被捕捉下来。这么一来睫毛也被阳光亲吻，眼睛眯起绿色虹膜在阳光下变成浅海的颜色。他湿润的嘴唇轻启，颜色像某种热带水果那样诱人。

 

      阿尔弗雷德知道那不是护唇膏的功劳，而是那杯果汁。拍摄当天，摄影组人手一杯百香果西柚汁，是打光师在当地小店发现的夏日饮品。粉橙色的果汁和青柠切片加上一支粉蓝色的吸管，薄荷叶在冰块上。薄荷味道清凉，百香果的酸甜味道刺激着味蕾，又因西柚的存在不会过于甜腻……总之好喝又好看，于是阿尔弗雷德就让亚瑟拿着果汁拍了这组照片。

 

      他想那两片嘴唇上的味道可能会更好……对，他认识亚瑟·柯克兰还不到一周时间就与他搞到了一起，还不止一次，不止一晚。显然他对对方不怎么了解，他所知道的仅限于履历上的描述，是个性感又冷淡的英国人，以及吻技床技惊人的好。

 

      正在他看着英国人的照片胡思乱想时柯克兰本人推门走了进来。

 

      “好的，我这就告诉他。” 亚瑟·柯克兰胡乱穿着浴衣，用肩膀和脸颊夹着旧式电话的听筒，“瓦尔加斯先生叫你挑几张发给他看看。”他把听筒稍微拿远对阿尔弗雷德说，对方给他比了个ok的手势，柯克兰点点头继续接起电话，“嗯，好的，希望我们马上还有下次合作。”他把旧式电话搁在雕花斗柜上，挂断电话。

 

      “他今早打我们的手机没打通，显然，它们都关机了。” 他嘴里叼着一支烟，那玩意一边跟随着亚瑟·柯克兰的嘴部运动上下晃动一边掉着烟灰，“还有——我叫了外卖，你等会儿收一下，我现在要去洗澡。”

 

      “行。”

 

      柯克兰皱着眉哼哼了一声把烟按熄在斗柜上的烟灰缸里，晃进了盥洗室，阿尔弗雷德感觉他好像想说什么却又没说，不过他也没多问。他从每组照片中各选了五张发给他们的编辑得到了肯定的答复，这次的工作算是圆满结束了。

 

      阿尔弗雷德把东西放好后翻身下床，捡起自己的外裤弯腰穿上，之后又趴到床上，他的脸陷进了柔软的床垫里——尽管在拍摄地点是这里，但这是他第一次在这儿睡觉。复古双人床软得要命，昨天他就是在这张床上把亚瑟操进弹簧床垫，正面侧入后入69各来了一次，最后他们玩得太过，好像把几根弹簧都搞断了。

 

      尽管如此，这种床也比西西里旅馆的床好上太多，要是他们在法国住的旅馆能有这一半舒适就好了。瓦尔加斯跟他开玩笑，说既然他们紧接着有下一场合作，不如就在这边睡一晚上再赶次日晚的飞机飞往法国，还可以当作是度了个假。他可能没想到他们真在这里睡了（还不是一般的睡）。

 

      差不多就是这个时候阿尔弗雷德接到了电话，他下楼去开最外面的大铁门（他好奇地瞅了眼从书房扯到卧室的电话线），好让店员把东西送到楼上的阳台上。亚瑟叫了双人份的意大利通心粉、一些小食饮料和大份水果拼盘。关上两道门后（阿尔弗雷德意识到了别墅里需要雇佣这么多佣人的原因之一）阿尔弗雷德无事可做，就独自一人先享用了番茄通心粉。

 

      他吃完后满足地躺了一会儿，黏糊感又席卷上来，催促他去冲凉……柯克兰是不是洗得也太久了一点？

 

      他走到那间唯一做过清洁也是唯一能用的盥洗室，里面传来哗哗的水声。“嘿，别在里面睡着了！”阿尔弗雷德敲敲门，回答他的却是一声从牙缝里挤出来的呻吟。

 

      这是怎么回事，莫非他没做够？他拧了拧门把手，没有上锁，他考虑了一下，折返回去把单反相机拿在了手上才打开盥洗室的门。

 

      里面水雾弥漫，花洒大开显然是为了盖住呻吟避免被阿尔弗雷德发现，水早就溢了一地。亚瑟·柯克兰蜷在浴缸里，不出阿尔弗雷德的意料，他的确是在自慰。柯克兰闭着眼睛咬住下嘴唇，脸颊因为蒸汽和情潮而变得通红。他抓着搪瓷浴缸边沿防止自己滑进水里，另一只手放在两腿之间，手掌磨蹭着兴奋鼓胀的囊袋的同时一边用手指操着自己。显然他不会发现不了阿尔弗雷德进入了盥洗室——尤其是对方还抱着相机，他略有气恼地发出了嗤的一声，却并未阻止对方这么干。也许是出于一种情趣，他被阿尔弗雷德拍的时候会更兴奋——像是他趴在床上翘起腰臀，后穴贪婪地吞着阿尔弗雷德的手指同时，还可以看到前面阴茎正兴奋地滴着水；或是自己敞开腿跪在地上，性器竖在两腿之间，沾上晶亮液体的乳头挺立，嘴上一边舔阿尔弗雷德圆润滑溜溜的龟头这类。他最喜欢他和阿尔弗雷德在妆前镜上做爱的那张，亚瑟·柯克兰本人在桌面上摊开身体，淌满粘稠润滑液的大腿大张、面色潮红，表情不知是隐忍还是享受，他努力用私部接纳阿尔弗雷德的充血阴茎的照片每看一次都叫他有感觉。

 

      “没做够的话你其实可以直接跟我说的。”阿尔弗雷德将相机放在门口的台子上随后反锁盥洗室的门。他的肉茎已经半勃了，当他弯腰脱下裤子的时候，那根玩意儿就直接弹了出来。他把裤子甩到一旁的椅子上。

 

      “……去你他妈的……啊……”柯克兰瞪了一眼来者却立马因为刺激到前列腺而破功，他眯起眼睛咬着牙不让自己的声音过于颤抖，“……你昨晚最后几次没戴套。”

 

      “呃……”阿尔弗雷德窘迫起来，人前翘起的老二又加重了窘迫，他差点就要像个第一次被人看见的蓬勃小鸟的高中处男一般捂住裆部夺门而出了，“Er...I'll make up for you,okay?”

 

      “嘶——”亚瑟·柯克兰抽了一口气，显然是清理失当又刺激到了自己，“那你还愣在那里干什么？！”

 

      阿尔弗雷德做了个鬼脸然后示意亚瑟放轻松，他单膝跪在浴缸旁拧动嘎吱作响的水龙头关掉花洒，轻拍亚瑟的肩膀示意他转过身来。后者磨磨蹭蹭起身，水哗哗流下，他翘起臀部双臂抱起撑在浴缸左边的沿上，方便阿尔弗雷德给他做清理。

 

      阿尔弗雷德可以清楚地看到亚瑟两腿间的勃起，以及被过度使用的红肿后穴，那里还惨兮兮地吐着被冲淡的精液，他自己昨晚射进去的精液。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的脸有些发烫，正巧这时亚瑟扭过头，“你——”

 

      气氛变得粘滞，柯克兰咬住了没说完的话，他的脸、后颈和肩膀红成了一片，阿尔弗雷德也没好到哪儿去。干，这一幕怎会如此纯情，亚瑟的表情用可爱都不为过（他妈的，阿尔弗雷德不知道为什么自己要用这个形容词来形容一个男人，但他要硬炸了），他别过头去，口吻轻上许多颤抖的尾音都可以捕捉到，“你、你快点……”

 

      这太不对劲了——阿尔弗雷德甩甩头，把乱七八糟的想法甩出脑子——他先得弥补过失。他红着脸抓了把头发，虽然这是他第一次操男人也是第一次给人做清理，但他也大致知道该怎么做。阿尔弗雷德提起铜链放了点水出去，随后拿下花洒调整水流冲到对方的肛周，亚瑟被激得哼了一声，但还是尽量放松自己。

 

      阿尔弗雷德顺着对方的臀缝摸进去，高热湿滑的内壁吸着自己的手指不放，紧致的感觉让他脑子一炸。操，阿尔弗雷德努力让自己冷静，食指和中指保持在一个温和的速度抽插搅动，让里面的精水流出来。在他无意戳刺到前列腺的时候亚瑟猛地一颤差点叫出声，阿尔弗雷德指腹的茧磨蹭那里让他快要爽过头，正当他抱怨时前者又连续几次挤压，这下他可是叫出来直接高潮了。

 

      亚瑟脸上水兮兮一片，不知是生理泪水还是什么，他目光涣散大口喘了好一会儿才恢复神志。他的腰塌下去跪坐在水里，紧接着他意识到自己嘴里被插进了手指搅动，粗长手指让他想起了对方更加粗长的老二。

 

      “……你能不能认真办事。”亚瑟含着对方的手指艰难地说，那上边已经沾满了津液，在他嘴里滑动。

 

      “我的确在认真办你。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你已经爽过了，所以现在轮到我了。”

 

      阿尔弗雷德抽出手指站起身踏进浴盆，搪瓷浴缸摇晃得让亚瑟担心那四只生了铜绿的脚会不会支撑不住。阿尔弗雷德进到浴缸里坐下来，水哗地溢出来。紧接着美国人单手环过亚瑟的腰把对方揽进怀里，充血勃起的阴茎紧贴着他的臀缝，“坐上来。”

 

      好在亚瑟是背对着阿尔弗雷德的，否则他如熟透苹果一般通红的脸颊也会给年轻的摄影师看见。让他满意的床伴可不多，阿尔弗雷德就算一个，即便他是个美国人。之后他估计会被弗朗西斯嘲笑到死。但是去他妈的，他可不想失去任何一次被操得爽上天的机会——况且——阿尔弗雷德有着金发蓝眼，运动员一般的体格——他最喜欢的类型。他耸起肩抓着浴缸沿把自己撑起来，后穴对准对方的阴茎头准备坐下去却没进去，浑圆的龟头滑过他的会阴戳到他的鼓胀囊袋，搞得两人都闷哼出声。亚瑟哼哼着调整，颤抖着抽出一只手扶住阿尔弗雷德的柱身再次对准——这次肿大的龟头挤了进去，紧而黏滑的肠壁亲吻吸吮着阿尔弗雷德的敏感部位，快感一路从尾椎骨窜到大脑皮层。他快要忍不住了，大拇指摩挲着亚瑟的腰窝直接握住腰下按，后者手里打滑一下坐到底，阿尔弗雷德爽得吼出声。“唔唔唔唔——”亚瑟仰过脖颈把呻吟咬住，硬是憋出了眼泪。

 

      阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟圈进怀里，下巴垫在对方的肩上，鼻尖蹭着颈窝，手则在亚瑟的腹部滑动，“……我想听你叫出来。”

 

      亚瑟正努力放松自己再次适应阿尔弗雷德的粗壮肉棒，背后坚实胸膛里传来的震动和阿尔弗雷德低沉的嗓音让他失神了一瞬，对方的名字就这么从嘴角滑了出来。

 

      “Alf……呃呃！”亚瑟皱着眉感受到了插在自己体内的肉棒的变化，“……变大了……”

 

      “操。”阿尔弗雷德受不了这一套，他快要被这个根本不知道自己在说什么、不知道自己有多性感的英国人磨疯了。他把手指搅到亚瑟的嘴里扣住他的下巴避免他咬紧牙齿，另一只手捉住对方的腰强迫他退出来再捅进去。水下的交合处噗噗作响，激烈的动作把水溅得到处都是——亚瑟跪坐在那根大屌上，由于嘴里塞进手指不能正常吞咽，爽得呜呜直叫涎水不住下流。

 

      这爽过头了，阿尔弗雷德想，他啃咬着亚瑟的颈侧，舔吻他的肩，搬过他的脸颊与他接吻。他们的舌头胡乱搅动在一起，亚瑟嘴唇的味道好得不得了，湿润柔软，津液充足，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己像是在吃什么多汁的水果。“唔嗯嗯嗯”亚瑟叫喘着，就在阿尔弗雷德以为亚瑟体力不支得由他主导抽插的时候对方却像是寻找到了什么诀窍，亚瑟撑着浴缸向前起身再倚靠重力坐回来，每一下都挺到自己的前列腺绞紧体内的粗长肉棒——“Oh god,fuck it.”阿尔弗雷德抻长脖子吼出声。

 

      “呃啊啊……”最后一下又准又狠，亚瑟感觉自己的理智已经要飞升了，不论是给自己带来娱乐还是掌控阿尔弗雷德的喘息。于是他在控制好节奏后捉住了对方的手腕他让手指抽出来，然后主动放回去，模仿着口交的动作舔舐吮吻——

 

      听见身后阿尔弗雷德嗓子眼里挤出的接近于野兽的嘶吼声，他十分满意，但他马上就得到了报应，阿尔弗雷德双膝着力，一个跪坐挺身差点把亚瑟操进水里——他呛了口水猛咳起来，手肘被美国人捉住强迫接受他的挺跨，那肉棒似乎像是通了电……带着快感的电流骚动着他的心跳，插得他感觉自己快要心率不齐了。

 

      “操他妈的——”琼斯显然也是爽得要飞升，“我要射了。”

 

      “别又射在里面！”亚瑟虽然也在高潮边缘，但是残存的一点理智告诉他再来一次内射再清理可不知道要搞到什么时候去，他拔高呻吟叫出来，句子的末尾像是在唱歌似的。

 

      阿尔弗雷德没回答，但他发出了不耐烦的声音，随即猛地退出，勾着亚瑟的腋窝把他捞进怀里让他靠在自己的胸膛上。阿尔弗雷德的阴茎蹭着柯克兰的腿缝贴上他的阴囊与他的按在一起，亚瑟的手颤抖着扶着阿尔弗雷德的手背，爽得脚趾蜷缩，脑袋后仰直接靠到了对方的肩上——

 

      “Alf,Alf,Ahhhh……”亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德耳边大口喘着气，对方也没好到哪儿去，胸腔剧烈起伏，两人都情动不已。

 

      “God damn you Art...You're fucking perfect...”阿尔弗雷德加快了手上的速度，局部电流浑身涌，在无意识的叫唤与胡言乱语中他们几乎是同时达到了高潮。他们闭着眼睛大口喘气，亚瑟蹭在阿尔弗雷德身上僵着的姿势疲软下来，他坐在阿尔弗雷德怀中，滑下来，屁股终于落在了浴缸里。

 

      ……

 

      之后他们把身上带精液的水冲干净，随便又吃了点东西，把这个难得的，所谓的假日的上午浪费得干干净净。阿尔弗雷德坐回床上把亚瑟在浴缸里自慰的照片导入电脑。他有些后悔没有拍照……

 

      他突然想，也许他不用拍下来，他不想让那一幕幕给任何人看到，也许他把那些存储在脑子里就好。

 

      他转头看向亚瑟，此时对方正躺在阳台太阳伞下的折叠椅里，戴着墨镜喝着西柚百香果果汁。他的头发仍然带着水汽，水被阳光带走，还有些顽固的聚成滴，顺着亚瑟·柯克兰舒展开的光裸脖颈溜进随意系着香槟色的丝质浴袍里，也不管若隐若现的吻痕、乳头和两腿之间温顺下来的鸟。他身后是蓝得纯粹的西西里的海，从较暗的室内看室外，阳光在水面反射形成的晃眼斑点连成光亮的一片，画面亮眼，但吸引着摄影师的目光。

 

      阿尔弗雷德习惯性地拿起单反相机起身，亚瑟突然有点厌恶这样，那样他就没法儿看到那抹比西西里的海还要耀眼的蓝色。他叼着蓝色吸管，故意撅起嘴唇吸了一口粉橙色的液体后把杯子放回桌上，再抬起墨镜。

 

      这些都被阿尔弗雷德捕捉下来了。亚瑟优雅地把墨镜搁在桌上，他咽下果汁，嘴唇湿润，然后垂下眼睫看向一只被对剖的西柚。他用手指戳了进去，然后尝了尝味道。

 

      阿尔弗雷德喉口滑动。仿佛他也尝到了那种味道，微苦，有些酸，却又有点甜。

 

      ——就像柯克兰本人一样。用热带水果来形容亚瑟·柯克兰真是再合适不过，神秘，火辣又性感——你可能会从他那儿吃到苦头，但这并不会消磨半点你想要再次品尝的欲望，反倒是上了瘾般，更想体味到其中的甜腻——

 

      亚瑟·柯克兰用指腹顺着果肉的纹路抚摸着那半颗有着漂亮颜色的西柚，他昂起首阿尔弗雷德从镜头里捕捉到他缓缓吐出一个单词：“Put”。

 

      紧接着他粗鲁把手指猛插进去，透明的热粉色汁液四溅，“your”。

 

      他把手指拔出来，刚刚捅进去造成的真空得由什么填补，热带水果汁水横流，发出近乎于嘴吸吮的淫靡声音，随着最后一个音节出口，柯克兰笑了起来，“bloody”。

 

      他把手抽回来，甩了甩汁水，镜头摇晃着，阿尔弗雷德的手臂缓缓放松，他看到口型是：“camera”。

 

      “down.”他亲眼所见，不再隔着镜头。柯克兰用他的性感到死的英国口音轻轻吐出最后一个单词时偏了偏头，他慵懒地看着阿尔弗雷德，嘴角挂着挑逗的笑容。

 

      阿尔弗雷德不用相机也能记录下这一幕，他不需要记录，他记录给谁看？God，他真是对柯克兰一无所知，但他似乎又能从这个眼神里读出很多……

 

      ……也许首先，他应该放下相机，剔除虚像，用自己的双眼去抓拍。

　

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *Don，意大利等一些拉丁语国家对男子的尊称，经常用来称呼黑手党教父，相当于“阁下”。
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2018.8.21


End file.
